warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Katniss's Song
OA is Susanne Collins. I had to do this song, because it's so asdfghjkl. ;; [[User:Maplefern|'Katniss']][[User Talk:Maplefern|'I'll do it.']] 00:37, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Song ;Deep in the meadow ;Under the willow ;A bed of grass ;A soft green pillow. I quivered, looking at my little sister. Poor thing. Her small cream and white pelt was almost the same colour as a deathberry, her soft green eyes glazed over. How could I let this happen? I was so stupid, going hunting by myself. I should've stayed by her. If I did, she wouldn't be in this mess. If I find the cat who did this to her, I'll, I'll...rip his pelt off. He deserves it. I think I know who did this. The fur in between her paws was unique to only one cat. "Brookpaw?" she says weekly. She looked terrified. "You're safe now, little one. Think of this camp as a big green meadow, with a shady willow tree and a gentle spring." I blink, hoping what I say is true. She relaxes, then begins to speak. "Can..." She doesn't finish the sentence. Entering another coughing fit, she can barely breathe. My gaze clouds over with sorrow. "Yes?" "Can...you tell mum that I...love her?" It's barely audible. "I will." I bury my nose in her pelt, tears stinging in my eyes. ;Lay down your head ;Close your sleepy eyes ;And when again they open ;The sun will rise. "Rest now," I say softly. "I'll go find Swiftfoot." She nods as much as she can, then closes her eyes. I dash off. Racing through the forest, I hoped that I'd find the medicine cat relatively quickly. I was running out of time. Creampaw hadn't even been an apprentice for a half month. She deserved to live longer. "Swiftfoot?" I called out, urgency in my tone. The brown and white tabby's head popped out of the bushes. "Hi, Brookpaw." "Creampaw's injured! Badly!" my voice gave away how desperate I was. "That's nice," Swiftfoot murmered, and turned around, away from the camp. "She needs help! Now!" I'm yowling at him, scaring all the prey away to FourTrees. "So?" he muttered and fumbled off. My eyes widened. If I couldn't get a medicine cat, she'd be dead for sure. "I could help, if you'd like." I whirled around. It was Grasspaw, the WindClan medicine cat apprentice. "Why are you here?" I asked, irritated. "Uh, well...I was born in RiverClan. I have a right to be here. Hawkstar doesn't think that Swiftfoot is exactly mentally stable to train an apprentice..." He's right. Swiftfoot isn't mentally stable. Also answers the question of why WindClan has two Medicine Cat Apprentices. "Hurry up, then!" I turned around and sprinted through the forest. ;Here it's safe ;Here it's warm ;Here the daisies guard you from every harm ;Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true ;Here is the place where I love you When we reach camp, I'm scared it's already too late. When Grasspaw sees the mess, he looks horrified. "What in StarClan did you do to this poor kit?" "She's an apprentice." I flicked my tail nervously. "There was a fight with rogues and one of them singled her out." Grasspaw gently touches my shoulder with his tail. I started shaking. "I can't make any promises." His voice is soft, trying to make it as easy for me as possible. Tears are stinging in my eyes again. "Do what you can, then." My head lowers down to my sister. Her eyes blink open weakly. "You're back." She croaks softly. I nodded, too emotional to say anything. "I-is that Grasspaw?" A faint mix of hope and confusion came to her eyes. "He's here to help you." I say, trying to be heard, even though I can't hear myself. "You're safe now. Nothing will hurt you - I'll make sure of it." My eyes flash around the camp defensively. She nods, and slowly closes her eyes. I feel my tail slowly touch her head. This feels so surreal. ;Deep in the meadow, hidden far away ;A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray ;Forget your woes and let your troubles lay ;And when again it’s morning, they’ll wash away. In my mind, I flash back to that time, last greenleaf. She was a kit then, 3 moons old, ready for anything. I had been 8 moons then, and I was teaching her a new fighting move I had learned that day. Hawkstar suggested that she could try that move on the riverbank, right outside camp. That way, if we needed something, or if something happened, they could be there quickly. I remember leading her out of camp, and the way she bounded so eagerly behind. "Wow! Look at the willows!" I purred. "Yeah, they're very plentiful in the territory." Her eyes widened. "Really?" "Yes, really," I purred, flicking her ear gently. "Then when I'm older, and a warrior, I'll climb every one of them!" She squeaked. There was so much enthusiasm in those green eyes, I couldn't say anything, for fear of crushing her. "I promise you will, one day. Just don't climb the young ones," I purred softly. "Oh, I won't!" she squeaked. As we approached the bank, the river came more and more into view. Suddenly, she stops. I turned around, and saw the terror in her eyes. "It's so fast." She blinked. "Don't worry. It's safe. We swim in it all the time. You play in the stream in camp, right?" She nodded. "It's a lot like that, except the current is stronger." "Oh, okay. I get it." She paused. "Is it hard to swim in?" "A bit," I admitted. Her eyes shone with admiration. "Wow!" I purred softly. We did the battle move a couple of times, and then I lead her back to camp. I felt good for a minute. I felt as carefree as a young apprentice. I felt a fresh energy, almost a bit of confidence for a minute. When I remembered that it was a memory, I wanted to curl up in a small ball and die. She was going to be a warrior. And that promise. I made that promise to her. I leaned over to Grasspaw. "What do you think? Will she make it?" He bowed his head, then shook it. ;Here it’s safe, here it’s warm ;Here the daisies guard you from every harm ;Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true ;Here is the place where I love you. I put my ear to her chest. Her breathing was raspy and slow, like she was an elder. "No," I murmered softly. "This can't be happening." My voice rose to a wail. "CREAMPAW!" I wailed. "WAKE UP!" Grasspaw gently touched his tail to my shoulder. "I promise it-" "Shut up!" I rounded on him. "What kind of medicine cat are you, not being able to cure someone?" "Brookpa-" he began. I didn't hear the end of the sentence. I turned tail and sprinted out of the camp, yowling to the entire forest about my grief. I heard paws thudding behind me. When I finally ran out of steam, I realized I was near the gorge. An idea came to mind. If I jump in, no one would no where I was. But there was nothing left in the Clan for me. With Creampaw dead, the one cat I really cared about dead, there's no point in living. Just as I'm about to jump, though, a voice stops me. I turn around. It's Grasspaw. "What do you want now?" I spit. "Come back," he pleaded. "There's nothing left for me there." I snapped. My gaze turned back to the gorge. "Please? She wants to have one last word with you." "She?" I narrow my eyes. "Creampaw. Hurry up, before it's too late!" "Heck, I'll meet her in StarClan. Where I might actually meet some friends." I snapped. Grasspaw's eyes widened. "Wait-you seriously ar-" "Yes. I am. There's nothing left for me here. Mum's going to be crumpled and sad, just as she was when dad died." "She'll be even sadder if you died." He argued. "A-" I opened my mouth, then closed it. He might have a point. "You wouldn't understand!" I snapped. He looked at his paws. "Actually, I understand completely. If you'd like, I'll tell the story at camp." I carefully consider this option. "And you can say your goodbyes, if you want." He adds. I pelt through the forest. "Hurry up then!" He sprints after me. I bolt into camp. "Creampaw?" I yowl, sprinting into the medicine den. The blood's now crusted. She blinks open her eyes, but she can only open them halfway. "Brookpaw?" she asks softly. "I'm here," I murmer. I bury my muzzle into her fur. "Are there willows in StarClan?" she asks. My heart sinks. She remembers. I look to Grasspaw. He nods. "There are," I whisper. "You can climb them all there." My voice cracks with grief. She blinks her eyes, but her eyelids open even less this time, her breathing raspy. "Can you be-" She takes another breath. "Yes?" I murmer. "Be leader for me?" she finishes, looking at me. "I think I'm safe now, thanks to you." I carefully think this. "I'll try my best." Nuzzling her, I add, "You are. Remember that I'll always love you." Her expression relaxes as she closes her eyes. With her last shuddering breath out of her body, she stops moving. Closing my eyes, wishing I was back in that day in the forest. But life goes on. Maybe now Creampaw knows if I'll become leader. Or maybe my pawprints lead elsewhere. But I'm never going to fail her dream. Never. May I die when I do then. Category:Maplefern's Fanfictions Category:Songfic